


Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday Derek

by Jecari



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Derek's Birthday, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Stiles Stilinski is Derek Hale's Anchor, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jecari/pseuds/Jecari
Summary: “A birthday gift?” Derek asked, taken aback. How did Stiles know?“Yeah, it's today, right? December 25th? Same day as Christmas?”“How do you...”“When I first met you, I checked my dad's files about you.”“Of course you did.” Dedrek smiled.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm late but Merry Christmas guys !! And Happy New year!

If Derek wasn't so tired, he would already have killed the teenagers. 

Covers of Christmas carols were playing loudly and the smell of oranges and cinnamon was so strong that he couldn't smell anything else despite his werewolf skills. Derek wasn't sure who's idea it was but the person who decided to throw a late Christmas decorating party at his loft deserved to die. Painfully.   
At least that was what he thought the pack -his pack- showed up at his door a few hours ago with a Christmas tree and bags full of decorations and groceries when he was finally falling asleep even if it was the middle of the afternoon. 

Now that he was properly awake and had his dose of caffeine, he had to admit it wasn't that annoying. While he should be spending time with people his age, he enjoyed the teenagers' company because they were his pack, his family and they had grown on him. He would never say that out loud though. 

Instead, he was just leaning on a wall and he was watching them. Scott and Kira were decorating the tree in the living room with Malia while Mason, Hayden and Liam were putting garlands and ornaments around the loft and Lydia and Stiles were baking cookies in the kitchen. Everyone was smiling and laughing and even if he was sleep depraved, Derek was happy to have them around. It had been so long since the last time he really got into the Christmas spirit that it surprised him when he caught his feet tapping in rhythm with a punk cover of “Have yourself a merry little Christmas.”

“I knew it! Behind that grumpy face hides a little boy who looooves Christmas!”  
“Shut up Stiles.”Derek shot back, but his voice wasn't as threatening as it used to be.  
Stiles only smiled as an answer and turned to everyone else. “Cookies!”

Everyone stopped what they were doing and gathered in the living room, settling on the couch. Even if the cookies were gone in a few minutes, they stayed like that for hours talking about the most ridiculous present they ever received and sharing Christmas memories. Sitting on the floor Derek quietly listened to them, trying to push away his own memories.

As he was a kid, Christmas was awesome. There was a lot of singing and laughing and presents but then his family died and even if Laura had always tried her best to make sure Derek had a decent Christmas, it was never the same. Now with Laura gone too, Christmas made him sad, only reminding him how alone he was. Also, his birthday happening on the same day didn't help but at least he was feeling this way only once a year. 

After exchanging presents, the teenagers started to leave. Scott and Kira had planned a date, Liam and Hayden had to meet with the girl's sister and Lydia drove Mason and Malia home before meeting her mother for dinner, so Derek was left alone with Stiles. 

As soon as the door was closed, Stiles' heartbeat fastened and Derek looked at him with questioning eyes. When the boy didn't talk, Derek asked:

“Don't you have somewhere else to be?”  
Stiles sighed and tried ( Derek heard his heart skip a beat) to lie. “Nah, my dad is at the station so... Do you mind if I stick around for a little bit? No one should be alone on Christmas day.”

Derek looked at Stiles with furrowed brows, pretty sure he wasn't talking about himself but Derek. Shrugging, the werewolf decided to ignore that thought and the warm feeling it sparked off in his chest and kept himself busy with cleaning the living room. Stiles quickly joined and helped. 

Minutes later everything was cleaned up and they were sitting on the couch in silence, Stiles's fast heartbeat echoing in Derek's head, almost giving him a headache. It became even faster when Stiles reached for his backpack and took something out of it. 

“It's... It's for you.” He told Derek, handing him a gift.   
Derek looked at him with wide eyes, surprised. “You already gave me that horrendous sweater.”  
“Ah yeah...” The boy was so nervous Derek thought his heart was just going to stop beating as he scratched the back of his neck. “That was your Christmas present... this... this is a birthday gift.”  
“A birthday gift?” Derek asked, taken aback. How did Stiles know?  
“Yeah, it's today, right? December 25th? Same day as Christmas?”  
“How do you...”  
“When I first met you, I checked my dad's files about you.”  
“Of course you did.” Dedrek smiled.  
“No offense but you were really creepy and scary back then?”  
“Back then? What about now?”

Stiles laughed and crossed his legs under his body to face Derek his heartbeat changing. It was still fast but somehow calmer than before. 

"I'm not afraid of you." Stiles declared and unlike that time in the police car, he wasn't lying. "Not anymore."   
"I could still rip your throat out with my teeth..." Derek replied playfully.   
"You could... But you won't." The boy stated, confident, as he came closer to him. "Because you like meeeeee!" He teased, now kneeling on the couch.   
"Shut up."

Derek laughed and gently pushed the teenager but it was enough to make him loose his balance.

"Humpf!" Stiles puffed as he landed on his back. "Open your gift!" He added, poking Derek tights with his feet.   
"Fine!" Derek gave up, taking the gift from Stiles hands. 

After tearing off the wrapping paper, he found himself holding a wooden box and looked at Stiles. He had no idea what could be in that box. The boy was full of surprises. 

"Open it!" He insisted, poking Derek's tights harder. 

Derek obeyed and as soon as he opened the box, the Christmas lights reflected on a piece of metal. Suspicious, he took it carefully and noticed a triskelion engraven on it. 

"I knew you would hate it!" Stiles shouted when Derek stayed silent. "I should have... I thought that... I can take it back!"   
"You're not taking it back. I... I like it."   
"You do? I thought about you when I saw it and I know you're sad because the one your family owned is gone and it was important to you and I know it's not the same but it looks like it and it's still a way to remember your anchor and-"  
"Thank you." 

Stiles stopped mid-sentence, surprised by the werewolf's words. It was the first time Derek ever thanked him and it felt like he wasn't just thanking him for the present. 

"Happy birthday." The boy simply added, grinning. "But you... really like it?"   
"I do, even if I don't need a triskelion to keep myself human."   
"What do you mean?" Stiles asked, lifting himself on his elbows.   
Derek smiled softly before putting the box on the coffee table and answering. " My anger, my family.. they are not my anchor anymore." 

Stiles watched him as he leaned closer, fascinated as the werewolf's eye glowed. Derek hesitated, not sure about what he was doing. Stiles had sent him mixed signals since the first time they met, one day pretending he hated him and the next one flirting with him. Lately, the flirting and the teasing became a lot more serious though. It was like Stiles wasn't joking anymore and actually meant what he was saying and it was confusing Derek. Maybe he was just imagining thing? But here was Stiles thinking about his birthday and offering him a gift that meant a lot. So he put his doubts away and kept talking. 

" You are. You slowly took their place without me noticing and when I understood what was going on, it was too late. You are my anchor, you keep me human, Stiles." 

Looking up at him, Stiles sent Derek the most beautiful and earnest smile he's ever seen before putting his hand on the nape of the werewolf's neck, sending shivers throughout his body, and drawing Derek toward him until their foreheads touch. 

"Wow, you do like me..." Stiles whispered, his breath caressing Derek's lips.   
"No..." 

Stiles' heart missed a beat and his hand on his neck started to shake. Derek smiled and rested his hand next to Stiles' face to not crash on him. 

"I don't like you..." he added, putting his free hand on Stiles' jaw. "I love you." 

Stiles' heartbeat mingled with his own in his head, the sound of their happiness intoxicating. Derek stayed still a few seconds, feeling dizzy as the smell of Stiles' bliss reached his nose and closed his eyes. The boys probably took it as a sign because half a second later his mouth was on Derek's, gently caressing his lips with his own. After a few seconds Derek's tongue brushed against the boy's lips and Stiles opened his mouth, his tongue immediately meeting Derek's. 

That night, they spent hours lying on the couch cuddling and kissing and talking about how ridiculous they felt for not telling the other about their crush on them sooner. As Stiles was falling asleep, Derek couldn't help but think that it was the best Christmas/Birthday he had for ages because this year he was lucky enough to spend it with someone he truly loved.


End file.
